gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rich List
Holmes: "Wanna be rich? (Echo, Echo, Echo)" Thompson: "From the producers of The Weakest Link, comes the most anticipated game show of the year." (insert montage clip) Thompson: "Where two complete strangers, get the chance to win more money…"(insert montage clip) Thompson: "…Than on any other game show in the world, just by completing lists." (insert montage clip) Thompson: "It's the only show in the world, where their is no limit, to how rich you can get." (insert montage clip). Thompson: "America, it's time to play…THE RICH LIST!" The Rich List was a short-lived, one episode only primetime game show on Fox where two players who had never met each other before the show had to list items under a certain topic in order to win money. It was based on the British format called Who Dares Wins (not to be confused with the stunt and dare show from Australia that aired in reruns on GSN in 2001 of the same name). Gameplay Main Game Two teams of two players each competed. The teams were placed in separate soundproof isolation booths, with audio that could be turned on or off by the host, much like Twenty-One. Holmes would announce the category for the list, such as "Tom Cruise Movies" or "Top 50 Broadway Shows of All Time," and the teams would take turns bidding on how many they thought they could name. The host would switch the audio on and off between booths as the bidding continued, then turn them both on when one team dared the other to fulfill the bid. That team would then need to come up with that many correct answers in a row to win the list. One mistake would award it to their opponents. The first team to win two lists won the game and went on to the bonus round. Tiebreaker If each team won one list, a sudden death tiebreaker was played. The host would give the category, both booths were switched on, and the teams took turns giving one answer at a time. To win the list and the game, one team would have to give a correct answer while their opponents missed. Bonus Round The winning team was given a new category by Holmes and had the chance to supply up to 15 right answers. Winnings increased after every third one as shown in the table below. If a wrong answer was given at any time, the team would lose all accumulated money for that bonus round, but previous winnings were safe. After every third answer, they could choose to stop (keeping all money won so far) or go on. Regardless of the outcome, they would have returned to play against a new pair of opponents; only a loss in the main game could have eliminated the champions. Spin-Offs The Money List – an equally short-lived remake and revival of The Rich List that aired on GSN as part of their Big Saturday Night block in 2009. Photos the-rich-list-format-banner-2.jpg MV5BMjExOTQyOTQwOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwOTg0MzA3._V1._SX400_SY578_.jpg MV5BMTU0NDMwNzEwOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMDg0MzA3._V1._SX500_SY346_.jpg MV5BMTU2MDY3NTA1OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwODY0MzA3._V1_SY317_CR2,0,214,317_.jpg Trivia In the episode, host Holmes said, "Our top prize is so big…well, we don't have a top prize!" This was the second game show after You're in the Picture that was cancelled after just one episode. After one episode due to poor ratings, the show was pulled from its time slot to be replaced by a special new episode of The O.C.. Originally, six episode were taped, but only one episode aired while the other five episodes were shelved for good. International Versions Countries that have aired their versions of The Rich/Money List include: *Argentina (with Susana Gimenez) *Australia *France *Germany *Greece *New Zealand *Spain *United Kingdom (country that originated the program as Who Dares Wins) Inventor Based on the British format Who Dares Wins by Jim Cannon, Andy Culpin, Sam Pollard and David Young (though the show hadn't even started in the UK yet). Links Official Website (via Internet Archive) YouTube Videos The Rich List (U.S. Intro) The Rich List (U.S. Ending) Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Big Prize Category:Gambling Category:British Formats Category:FOX shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:60 Minute Game Shows Category:2006 premieres Category:2006 endings